It's (WAY TOO) complicated
by EMA with one m
Summary: She likes him, he likes her. They are totallyoblivious. Sounds cliche?BUT,things are going to get VERY complicated when a misunderstanding occurs and they both meet someone.Love is for two,not four.But what if four were actually two and not four and two were not four,but just two?You should not choose the easier path just because it's easy,sometimes the hardest path's the right one
1. Karaoke

Hi there, my name is Ema and I love BB/Rae (in case you haven't read my profile yet). This is my first story **ever **so PLEASE let me know what you think. I don't mind if you flame or something, just be honest, pleeeeeease? Thanks! :D

**Oh, by the way, I DO NOT own Teen Titans or any songs mentioned. But one day, who knows... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

„Hello! Excuse me Miss, but I came to take your order. Miss?" The waitress waved a hand in front of the girl's face, bringing her out of her dream-like state.

„Huh?" the black-haired girl asked drowsily. She had big dark blue eyes and long silky black hair, which matched her pale skin perfectly. She was a bit short, but she was slim so she had a great body figure. She was wearing a black tank top and dark jeans and was surrounded by shopping bags.

„I came to take your order?" Ashley knew all too well what was wrong with this girl.

„Oh, y-yes, of course. I'll just have a cup of green tea.", girl answered with a sigh.

„Oh, come on, what did he do ?", Ashley sat next to the troubled teen.

„W-what are you talking about?", blue-eyed girl stuttered nervously.

„C'mon, I know that look, girl. It's about a certain boy, isn't it?", waitress smirked.

Girl's eyes widened. „How did you know?"

„Been there, done that. Several times, actually. But look at me now. I'm engaged to the love of my life and I'm expecting a baby . So, don't worry, everything will work , by the way, my name is Ashley.", she grinned and shook hands with her customer.

„I'm Rachel. And thanks for the advice.", she smiled a very small but a sincere smile.

„Anytime, girl. Now I'm gonna go get you that green tea, k?", and with that she left Rachel alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The teen looked left, then slowly to the right. The coast was clear. He was alone. He smiled evilly and rubbed his hands. Now was the right time. He couldn't wait much longer. He turned the TV on and continued with his oh- so- evil plan. He took his weapon and soon the Titans Tower was filled with strange sounds...of karaoke.

The boy picked another song (he was playing Superstar Karaoke-if that game by some miracle does already exist**, I do not own it!**) and started dancing like it was instructed on the screen and singing.

_„I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So, tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh_

_I wanna, really really really wanna zig a zig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends..."_

He was so occupied with his singing that he didn't even notice he wasn't alone anymore.

„Robin?" **_'Busted!'_**_,_ he thought, „O, h-hey Starfire, didn't see you there."

„What were you doing?" „Oh, n-nothing, Star, I was just..."

She looked at the screen and gasped. „You were doing the karaoking! I never expected you would do such thing...without me! Can I join you in this Earthly game? Oh, we could do the singing of the duet. That would be most glorious!"

„Sure, Star. What do you want to sing?", he asked happily.

„Hmm..."

* * *

Cyborg and BeastBoy were on their way to the common room, chatting about their new gamestation doors of the common room opened.

_„Oh, girls just wanna have-_

_That's all they really waaaaaaaaaaant_

_Some fuuuuuuuuuun!..."_

They quickly closed the doors.

„Dude, did you just see Robin and Star dancing and singing _'Girls just wanna have fun'_?"

„You bet I did! This is the ultimate blackmail we're talking 'bout here! No more 6 o'clock in the mornin' surprise trainings!", Cyborg grinned evilly, pulled out a tiny camera from his arm, pressed play, opened the door just a crack-

_„I wanna be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh, girls, they wanna have fu-un..."_ They sang loudly (and kinda non-pleasant-ly) and they were moving their legs and arms mimicking the dance moves on the TV.

BeastBoy chuckled. „So, I guess you're not gonna go with me to the pizza place, huh?"

„Sorry bro, I'd like to go but this is big, man! I ain't gonna waste my weekends on trainings for a looong time." , he smirked at the thought.

„S'ok, I wanted to go for a walk anyways. Bye, Cy!"

„See ya later, B!"

* * *

BeastBoy was walking through the city, trying to relax. But something just didn't let him do it. **She **didn't let him.

**_'Why can't I get her out of my head? It's like she's everywhere!'_**

So far, he had passed a girl holding a bouquet of violets, a tea shop, an ancient mirror store (who even buys that stuff?) and a gothic café.

**_'It's her fault anyways!'_**

He passed a poster saying : _„Meditation calms your soul."_

**_ 'She just HAD to go to the supermarket to buy groceries and stay there for what, 3 hours?'_**

A raven flew above him.

**_ 'Even I wouldn't take that long!'_**

He passed a bookstore.

**_ OK, maybe I would, but that's not the point here! The point is-_**

He abruptly stopped and took a few steps backwards. He looked through the café window again. There was a girl on the other side smiling softly and sipping her tea. She looked him in the eyes. She was so beautiful with those big ocean-like eyes and shiny black hair. But, unfortunately, she was not the girl he was hoping to see.

The black-haired girl looked away quickly and called the waitress. She paid, left a tip, picked up her shopping bags and urgently left. She turned around to give him one last nervous glance and disappeared around the corner.

**_'That was weird. Guess I scared her away... or somethin'. But I was so sure that I saw Rae. Great, now I'm starting to halucia-haliuca-halciu-imagine things. Damn, I gotta look at the dictionary when I get home.'_**

And with that thought he entered the pizza place. But not before he passed a TV store with the voice on the TV asking : _„Is sarcasm really a problem?"_

He groaned.

* * *

**_'Phew, that was close. I have to be more careful next time.' _**, 'Rachel' thought.

**_'Oh, I almost forgot!'_** She looked around. No-one was there. After all, what did she expect? She was in a dark alley, after all.

She chanted an ancient spell and where once was a black-haired blue-eyed normal dressed girl now stood a cloaked girl in a leotard with both purple eyes and short purple hair (and a red gem on her forehead). She took her begs and teleported herself to the Tower.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is it good, bad, OK or awful? Please, just leave a comment or something.**

**Oh, this will be a muti-chapter and I will try to update as fast as I can, but you have to know that I've got school and training. I think I will update every week, but if I have an exam, I might be a little late.**

**Sorry if that happens. **

**BYE :***


	2. A pretty girl

I am **SO HAPPY **that someone actually read my story and reviewed! Thank you, it really means **a lot**.This chapter is dedicated to this awesome people who reviewed, favourited or followed my story:

**Kaarlinaa**

**ReMoor**

**waterfire98**

**StorSpeaker**

**WishToBeYouSomeday**

**simplyacritic**

**Thank you WERY MUCH!**

Oh, the girl on the picture of the story is Rachel, from the 1st chapter and** I don't own it**, some great artist does.

I decided to update earlier ;) so here it is :

**No, wait – I DO NOT OWN Teen Titans and probably never will. :sigh: or any songs :bigger sigh:**

„Talking" **_'Thinking'_**

* * *

Raven was in the kitchen putting the stuff she bought in the fridge. The doors of the common room opened.

„Hello, BeastBoy. Where have you been?", She asked casually (a little too casually for Raven).

„Where have **I** been? Dude, where have **you **been?! I haven't seen you since you went to the supermarket and that was, like, three and half hours ago!", he said while flapping his arms wildly.

„Oh, sorry about that. I, uh, couldn't, um...Find your barbecue tofu (Does that even exist?).", she sounded very unconvincing (as you can see)

„You bought me barbecue tofu ?", BeastBoy was quite suprised.

„Yes.", she pulled a package out of the bag.

„Thanks, Rae, you're the best!", he hugged her tightly, she blushed a little and smiled a small smile.

It's not like she wasn't used to it. They practically acted like a couple, and for a while now. But when someone would ask them, they would just deny everything, avoid each other for a couple of hours (out of embarrassment) and then everything would be back to normal.

He pulled back, took the tofu from her hands, a plate and a fork and started eating.

„Don't you have to, um, 'barbecue' it first?"

„Nah, I'm good.", he replied with his mouth full of tofu.

„You know what, Rae? The weirdest thing happened to me today. Everything reminded me of you. First some girl with violets, then there was this tea shop and the bookstore..."

**_'It's kind of sweet when he talks about me like that.' _**, Raven thought.

„And then I saw this pretty girl. She was sitting in a caf é and she had long -

**_'Wait! Did he just say 'a pretty girl'?!'_**, Oh, she was **angry** now! But, of course, she didn't show it.

„BeastBoy", she said calmly, „I don't want to hear about it."

„But- you didn't let me finish! I-

„It doesn't matter. I'm going to my room."

She barely made it to the door when he spoke again. „What's the matter, Rae? Jeeeealous?" , he spoke in his annoying teasing voice.

It worked, she turned around and stomped back where she was before she decided to leave.

**„ . .UNDERSTOOD!?"**, she said through gritted teeth.

„OK, OK,so you wouldn't mind if I went out with someone?", he wiggled his eyebrows.

**_'YES, I would!' _**She crossed her arms.„Not at all, though I doubt that anyone would actually like to go out with** you**.", Raven smirked, satisfied with that comeback.

„Raven, I could get a date anytime I want, but I'm not so sure about you.", BeastBoy patted her on the shoulder.

She swatted his hand away and glared at him. „Are you implying that I'm unattractive and boring?"

„No,", he grinned, „I'm just sayin' that guys don't want to hit on you or ask you out 'cause they think you'd send them to another dimension, which you probably would. That's all.", he explained calmly.

„OK, but I still don't think you could get a date so easily.",Raven said as she left the room.

She heard a loud 'HEY!' through the door and shook her head. **_'He can be so childish sometimes.' _**She smiled a little, but her smile quickly disappeared. **_'He sad she was pretty...'_**

* * *

Today was 'the most glorious day ever' according to Starfire. She had spent the whole morning karaoking with Robin and now she was in her room, doing the lip contact with him. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced.

**_Flashback _**

_„I've been so blind",the song played forgotten in the background._

_Starfire and Robin were waltzing slowly their faces an inch and a half away._

_„Never realised, never even knew"_

_An inch._

_„That I loved you."_

_A breath away and-_

_Raven stepped out of a black portal. „I've bought the-", she smirked when she saw their faces that were as red as pepperoni. _

_„Um, Raven, we were just, um..." „Oh, yes, we were merely..."_

_„No need to explain yourself. You just earned me 10 dollars and I thank you."_

_„Raven,__**you**__!?I expected something like that from Cyborg and BeastBoy, but-" _

_„Oh, they're in the bet too, Robin.", her smirk got bigger._

_„That's it! Double training for you three tomorrow! You'll do push ups and-"_

_„Robin,just stop arguing and finish what you've started.", she put the shopping bags down._

_He blushed. „But-", that was all he managed to say before he and Starfire were teleported to Starfire's room._

**_'Well, no need to tell me twice.'_**

**_End flashback_**

And that's why they were here now, in her room, doing the lip contact. She needed to remember to thank Raven later. But now, all she wanted was-

Raven appeared in front of them and brought Starfire back to reality.

„Raven, **again!?**", Robin whined, but she ignored him.

„Starfire, my room. Girl talk. **Now.**", she grabbed Starfire's wrist and started dragging her out of the room.

„But, friend Raven, must we-" „Yes." Raven opened a portal and tossed Starfire into it before she went in herself.

Robin just stood there, a little bit (a lot) confused, staring at the spot where Starfire was just moments ago.

* * *

„Friend Raven, I am glad that you have finally decided to have 'the girl talk' with me, but what was of such importance that you had to interrupt our osculation?", Starfire was a bit annoyed that Raven ruined their moment.

„BeastBoy.", Raven Starfire heard that, she became her cheery self once again.

„Oh, how glorious! Has he done the complimenting of you? Or the hugging? Or even-"

As you've probably guessed by now, Raven told Starfire about her little (or not so little) crush on BeastBoy. But there were times when she regretted it. Like that time at the pizza place („Oh, friend Raven, I am very will not happen again."), or at the mall („Oh, no! I have done the slipping of the tongue!"), or in the park, or at the movies...

**_'Why did I tell her again?'_** It was a miracle that no-one found out yet.

„No, Starfire. Well, yes, he did hug me, but he also told me that he saw a very pretty girl in the city today. I-I was...jelaous.", she took a big breath, „ And I need your advice.".

* * *

So, that would be the 2nd chapter. YAY! I wanted to make it longer, but I haven't done my maths homework yet, so yeah... gotta go now.

**BYE :***


	3. Bad advice

Hey, peoples! I am in a very good mood , I dedicate this chapter to these people that made my day:

**21NightShade**

**ThoughtsFullOfStars**

**starfire9991**

Since I dedicated my last to other great people that reviewed/followed/favorite-d this story. Thank you, you keep my hopes up and this story going.

So**, please review** because it really means a lot and if you don't like it, please just say **WHY** so I can make it better.

**Oh, and I still don't own the Teen Titans or any songs or anything except this laptop and a large pile of clothes and food. Yep, that would be me.**

* * *

„Hmm...Let's see...I know that I have put it on some location in my room." Raven was about to regret ever asking for Starfire's advice, but then the alien emerged from a pile of magazines.

„I have found it! The edition of special of „Teen stuff"(I made it up) magazine!" There was a big title on the cover: _„How to get over your crush" _and a picture of a blonde girl hugging her two friends.

**_'This is so pointless.' _**Raven thought as Starfire turned the pages of the magazine, trying to find the advice page.

„Here it is, friend Raven! According to this page of advice the 1st step would be for you to have a sleepover with a girl friend, watch a movie and enjoy large amounts of iced cream to drown your sorrow."

**_'This will never work.' _**Raven took a deep breath. „Fine, Starfire. We will watch a movie and eat ice cream, but I choose wich one, alright?"

„But friend Raven, it is stated here that you should watch a romantic movie to heal your broken heart better."

**_'Note to self: never ask Starfire for advice.' _**„Starfire, would you please stop being overly dramatic. My heart is not broken and I am not sad and miserable. I just wanted to take my mind off him and do other things instead of thinking about him."

**_Flashback_**

_„So, I've decided that I need to stop thinking about him all the time. Can you help me, Starfire?"_

_„Oh, of course, friend. I have the solution of your problem and I shall go fetch it."_

_And that's how Star ended up in the pile of magazines._

**_End flashback_**

„Oh, yes, I am very sorry friend. I shall go now and acknowledge our male friends about our movie watching so that they do not disturb us." Starfire flew away and Raven went to her room to meditate before the movie.

* * *

Cyborg and BeastBoy were playing _Mega Monkeys 5 _and Robin was just sitting next to Cyborg and thinking. Thinking about Starfire and how beautiful she is. And how they kissed, her lips were so soft and warm-

„Robin, you OK, man?" Cyborg woke him up from his daydream.

„Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

„More like thinking about someONE, huh Loverboy?" BeastBoy wiggled his eyebrows.

Robin's face reddened. „W-what are you talking about?" he stammered nervously.

„Hello? Sensitive hearing here! I heard you and Star making out, you know. It was kinda hard not to hear it, actually." BeastBoy smirked.

„Wait a sec, you and Star made out? And why am I the only one that doesn't know it?" Cyborg was feeling a little left out.

Robin was as red as his costume. „Well", he said through gritted teeth, „Starfire and I were kinda there, Raven saw us and BeastBoy has sensitive hearing."

The door burst open. „Friends! I have come to inform you about mine and friend Raven's television watching that will take place today in the evening so I ask you not to disturb us. Oh, we also need a big amount of iced cream, so please do not do the digesting of it."

Starfire smiled a huge smile and went to her room to feed Silky and get ready for tonight.

„O-K, what are you going to do now when we can't watch TV and play video games?" asked BeastBoy.

„Well, I've got a lot of things to do, actually. I need to find some clues about Slade and later I need to train some more." Guess who that was.

„I think I'm gonna wax my baby and take her out for a ride. Wanna go with, BB?"

„Nah, not in the mood. But thanks, Cy." „No problem, B. See ya later!"

„I should better go and try to figure out Slade's new plan. I know he's planning something, I just feel it. Bye, BeastBoy"

„Bye, Robin! Good luck!" **_'He's so not gonna find out anything.'_**

* * *

A knock on the door.

**_'Maybe if I ignore it, he'll go away.'_**

Another knock.

**_'Azarath, metrion, zin-'_**

Another.

**_'Calm down, Raven. He'll understand that you want to meditate and he will leave you-'_**

Three very loud knocks this time.

„Rae, you in there? I just wanted to-"

„WHAT, BeastBoy?! Can't you see I am-was meditating before you interrupted." Raven was saying through gritted teeth.

„Oh, I'm SO sorry, Rae. I didn't know, I just-"

„No, BeastBoy, I'm the one that should apologize. I'm sorry I got so angry, it was uncalled for. So, what did you want to ask?" **_ 'Please don't ask that. Please. Have mercy.'_**

„Um, I was just wondering if I could, uh, maybe... watch a movie with you and Starfire? Pleeeaseeeee? I have nothing else to do." He gave her his best puppy eyes.

**_'Just my luck. Of course he's going to ask that.'_**

„Well, you could", he grinned, „**But**-", his smile fell, „it's probably going to be one of those boring romantic comedies with the cliché theme of forbidden love or something similar. And you don't want to watch that, right?"

His smile appeared again. **_ 'Oh, no.'_**

„Are you kidding me, Rae? I love all kinds of movies, especially ones with comedy in it. It will be great! Thanks for letting me watch with you, you're awesome!"

He gave her a quick hug and ran to the common room.

**_'Watching a movie with BeastBoy. That will SO help me to stop thinking about him.' _**Raven thought sarcastically. But there was a little smile on her face as she thought about the guy she was not supposed to think about.

* * *

**Please review, I just NEED to know what you think about it.**

**Sorry about that, I'm a little crazy when it's late.**

**BYE! :***


	4. Cooking and stalking Cyborg

**Thank you, wonderful people, for reviewing!** This chapter is for you:

**TheElementHero**

**Interested Fan**

**Thank you! You're great!**

Oh, and about the quotation marks- here in Croatia we have only one kind of quotation marks („") so I use them to quote talking- probably something wrong with my Word (don't own it) **again...**Sorry!

Okay, this note is going to be a tad longer than the others, for the impatient ones I have just one question: **Who is Victor Stone's girlfriend? **(come on, it's pretty obvious)

And for you, my dear people who care about what happened in my oh so exciting life I was sick. I know, people update **sooner **when they're sick, but I get kinda crazy when I'm sick and who knows where this story would go if I updated then.

I also hade a HUGE maths test, but I just don't study maths.

As for the muffins, yes muffins, I had to go online and find a recipe 'cause I have no idea how to cook. And this that happened to Raven actually happened to me – moral: never mix something while it's on the stove with a plastic spoon. Trust me, I learned it the hard way.

So,here it is-

Ps. I don't own Teen Titans or the muffin recipe.

* * *

„Starfire, NO!"

„Fear not, my friend. I will not make the traditional Globnark. I shall make the popped corn for our watching of the movie instead." Starfire beamed and started rummaging through the kitchen cupboards.

„But, you can't!" BeastBoy knew that Starfire didn't know how to cook. Even if it was something as easy to make as popcorn.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. „Why not?"

„Because...", Raven walked into the common room. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist and brought her to Starfire.

„Because** Raven and I** are going to bake, um, muffins! Yeah, that's the reason!" He was so proud of himself. Now he can bake muffins, save himself from Star's cooking AND spend some more time with Raven. He is a genius!

He wore a huge grin on his face. „Um, I'm not exactly-", he clasped a hand over Raven's mouth.

„Oh, I understand.I am going to partake in the training. Perhaps I will ask Robin to join me." She blushed a little and went to find Robin.

„Soo, muffins, huh?" BeastBoy grinned. „ I'm not sure BeastBoy. I'm not exactly the best cook in the world." She lowered her head, remembering her failed attempts at cooking.

„Don't worry, I'll teach ya. It 's easy." He dragged her to the kitchen.

„It'll be fun, you'll see!" He started searching for the ingredients in the cupboard that Starfire left open.

„Yay."

* * *

„Hey girl, wacha doin'? Ey, don't yell at me, woman! I had to be careful so that they don't see me. No, I'm not making excuses again! I never make excuses actually. I'm sorry too, babe. I know you've been waiting for me. Sorry I'm late. But guess what? I'm all yours tonight. Star and Raven are gonna watch some boring romance movie and they asked us to leave them alone. Yeah, uh-huh. I'll be there in... 5 minutes, k? Love ya, too!"He hung up with a kiss.

**_'Damn, that girl is controlling me. I'm weak against her. She's stubborn, self-confident and her own boss. There ain't nobody that can tell her what to do, but I like that. No, I LOVE it. I love every part of her. Yep, she's da best.'_**

He continued to think about his beautiful and awesome girlfriend as he parked in front of the mall.

* * *

„And now I need to find the eggs..."

**_'That's going to be hard, 'cause,like always,our fridge is a mess.I think I've just seen something move.'_**

Raven quirked an eyebrow. „Um, aren't you a vegetarian?"

„Yeah, so?" BeastBoy's head was still in the fridge.

„Well, we're going to use real eggs and you're OK with it?"

Finally, he found those damn eggs and looked at her.

„Rae- (Have you noticed how many times he calls her Rae and not Raven? Come on, he calls her that all the time and she hasn't even slapped him? She's got it bad for him and there is a slight tiny super-mini little chance that she might kind of like the nickname.)

„I know that you don't like my 'fake food' stuff so I want to bake with real food. Plus I'm a **vegetarian, **not a **vegan.** I thought since you're all smarty an all, you'd know the difference."

He grinned a triumphant grin. He actually knew something that Raven didn't. „Whatever."

„Anyways, we should start. You should melt the butter and half of the chopped chocolate together and I'll do the rest. Can you do that?"

**_'Sounds simple.' _** „Um, I guess I can do that." „Great!" BeastBoy grinned. He couldn't believe it, he was actually cooking with RAVEN.

**_'Why didn't I just ask for his help? Ugh, never mind, I have to find a pot now. Hmm, this looks chef–y. Allrigt, what did he say?Butter- she grabbed it- aaand chocolate! Right, chocolate, chocolate, ah here it is!'_**

She set the stove on 9 (it's the highest temperature, at least in my country) and put butter and half of the chocolate in the pot.

**_'Now I just need to find something to mix with'_** Raven opened the cupboard and took a plastic spoon. **_'This is fine, I guess.'_**

She started stirring the mixture carefully (at first) but then she started mixing it absent-mindedly while daydreaming about-

**„AAAAAAAAAAAAH! RAVEN!"** She was interrupted by the source of the daydream himself.

„What?What happened?" Her eyes were wide and she was looking around frantically, trying to find the source of trouble.

He cringed and pointed to the pot. She followed his finger and then she saw it. **_'Oops.'_**

There was a mixture of burnt butter, chocolate and plastic in there. She looked at the 'spoon' in her hand. It was just a plastic stick now.

**_'Great. Just great.' _** BeastBoy wanted to say something so he raised a finger and opened his mouth but she put a hand in front of her, silencing him.

She wordlessly turned the stove off, took the pot with her powers and dumped it in the trash.

Raven sighed. „Sorry BeastBoy, I'm just not the chef type."She said sadly.

„Oh, come on, Rae! You were doing great, you just picked the wrong spoon." He gave her a reassuring smile.

„Really?" He nodded. „Well, thank you, chef BeastBoy." She smiled and that automatically made him smile.

„Guess I'll melt the butter and chocolate and you'll just mix the rest, k?"

„All right."

* * *

„Robin, I think we are not supposed to do this. It is the left."

Robin gave her a questioning look. „It is – not right?"

„Why not?" „Because I believe this is the invading of privacy." She bit her nails nervously.

„It's nothing, Star. They invaded our privacy too when they made that bet,remember?"Robin wasn't angry, however. He was actually amused.

„Ah, so it is the revenge that you seek?"

„Not exactly, Starfire. I just want to know who is this girl. He hasn't told us anything about her and if they're dating, which they are, we deserve to know about it." He was once again looking at the screen before him.

And on the screen, there was a very interesting sight: a young girl in casual clothes with 3D glasses eating popcorn and laughing. In the left corner of the picture, there was a Cyborg's hand blocking the view and the camera was shaking with laughter.

Luckily for Vic,only muffled voices could be heard, so Robin and Starfire couldn't figure out who was the mysterious lady and what were they talking about. The image was also very blurry.

„Robin?" „Yes, Star?"

„How did you put the hiding camera into our friend?"

„Um..."

* * *

**So, how was it? Please let me know what you think 'cause I gotta know!**

**BYE :***


End file.
